Cold Light Of Morning
by coloursflyaway
Summary: Loki lets Thor push him down further on his cock, forcing his jaw to relax as the other's fingers thread themselves into his hair, a palm cupping his skull making sure he won't be knocked unconscious by the force of the thunderer's thrusts and the solid wall behind him.


Loki lets Thor push him down further on his cock, forcing his jaw to relax as the other's fingers thread themselves into his hair, a palm cupping his skull making sure he won't be knocked unconscious by the force of the thunderer's thrusts and the solid wall behind him.  
It would be touching how Thor still cares enough for him to make sure he comes out of this unharmed, if Loki didn't hate it so much.

In retaliation, because he does not take kindly to affection, never has, he digs his nails deep into Thor's hip, the swell of his arse, making sure they break the skin and leave imprints which the mortal who has enchanted his once-brother so will see them, will know just what it is her beloved does when he is not with her.  
There is another advantage of it too, since pain always brings out a side of Thor he enjoys more than anything else, something raw and primal, and it does so this time too, the thunderer's hips snapping forwards, losing a little of his control for the first time that night. Loki takes it easily, flattens his tongue to let Thor's cock slide into his mouth more smoothly, the muscles of his throat working as the head hits the back of it.  
A few centuries ago, it would have made him gag, but now Loki just uses his hands to draw Thor in further, humming as his lips stretch obscenely, almost painfully, around the other's shaft.

Thor takes the hint, for even if the trickster hates it, it's Thor who knows him best, knows in which way he can beg (with his eyes and hands and hips, never with his mouth), knows when he wants and when he needs, when he is mad with desire. Right now, though, right now it's a good thing, since Thor pulls out again, or rather, pulls Loki back by his hair, only to slam into him again with hardly a moment between for the trickster to catch his breath.  
It's so close to perfect and Loki sucks Thor down as hard as he can manage, trails the tip of his tongue over the thick vein on the underside of the thunderer's cock when Thor pulls him back again, giving him half a moment to breathe before forcing him down once more.

The rhythm before was slower, more teasing for both of them, while the new one the other sets is rough, almost violent, merciless; the force increased tenfold when Thor shoves him down his cock while snapping his hips forward, finally enough to bring tears to the trickster's eyes, to make his jaw ache. He is still holding Loki's head in place, giving him not a chance to move away, even if he wanted to, and Loki lets his hands fall down to his lap, hoping sincerely that there is a smudge of red staining his fingertips, even if he can't see it, hopes that the blood will stain his tunic, his breeches as he gets them open, wrapping long fingers around his hard cock.

Although the friction is only minimal, it draws a moan from him, one which Thor shoves back down his throat before it can ever reach the air, making Loki choke on it. Spit and tears are running down his face, surely making him look like the whore the other has always thought him to be. Loki smiles at the thought, at least as much as he possibly can with Thor forcing him down his cock until the tip of his nose is pressed into coarse, golden curls, the muscles of his throat fluttering around the thick shaft.  
He has always been good at this, at giving pleasure, though more because he enjoys the power it brings than because he wants to make his partners feel good, but Loki is sure that this is one of the few times when no one has problems with his ulterior motives, especially when his face is between their legs. Thor definitely does not seem to mind, pulling Loki off his erection almost entirely, to allow him to suck on the head alone, teasing the slit with his tongue for a few moments before he is being shoved down once more.

His own hand is stroking in time with Thor's thrusts, the touches too light to let him come yet, just keeping him on the brink of orgasm, and to keep Loki moaning around the other's cock, the way his lips are stretched painfully, the sting when Thor tugs on his hair too harshly only adding to his pleasure.  
The best thing, though, oh, the very best thing are the sounds Thor keeps making, something between a groan and a gasp, but most importantly, _needy_.

And suddenly, everything goes far too fast, because Thor somehow manages to put even more of his strength into the next thrust, forcing his cock so far down Loki's throat that he cannot help but gag, the hand still cupping his head making it impossible to pull off. He can't breathe, can't even think, because Thor is holding him still, unmoving and speared on his cock, and Loki's fingers tighten around his own erection, his hand still moving mechanically.  
And it's enough, finally enough to push him over the edge, the hint of pain and the friction his fingers bring causing sparks of pleasure to travel up Loki's spine, the dark, fierce heat in his lower stomach exploding and spreading until it has filled every part of his body, the pleasure washing over him enough to make his toes curl and his mouth go even slacker.

Thor being Thor takes the opportunity and hauls him back again, starts fucking his mouth once more with the same force as before, while Loki is still coming, hot seed making his fingers' slide over his cock even easier.  
He could pull off, if he just put enough effort into it, and leave Thor alone with his hand to bring him completion, and for one second, Loki considers it, but then decides against it, lets Thor abuse his mouth with a few more, hard thrusts before the thunderer is coming as well, spilling deep inside of his throat and making him choke once more, still trying to swallow it all. It's Loki's name he moans.

They stay in the same position for another while, even after Thor has ridden out the aftershocks of his orgasm, being wonderfully brutal, until Loki pulls back, lets the other's softening cock slip from between his swollen lips, trying so hard to catch his breath.  
A thousand things he could say rush through Loki's mind as he looks up at the man he used to call beloved, his prince, most of them taunts and insults, because he is still Loki and the other is still Thor, but in the end, he settles for something completely different, because Thor used to be _brother_ too. So, with his eyes still fixed on the thunderer, he raises his hand to pulls Thor's away from the back of his head, lacing their fingers together and allowing the other to pull him up.  
It would be a gesture lost on most, but not on Thor, because it's like it always has been, no matter if he likes it or not: it's his former brother who knows him best.  
"You should know that when you betray, I will kill you", Thor says softly, hoarsely, and Loki chuckles, because of course, it cannot be so easy.  
And with their hands still holding on to each other, Loki leans closer until he can hear the other's pulse underneath his tanned skin, until he can lick the shell of his ear before whispering an answer, "When do we start?"


End file.
